Absolutely Wonderful
by mandapandaaaaaa
Summary: Jack likes Kate and Kate likes Jack. But they still have their doubts, will they ever be able to admit their true feelings to each other?
1. Warm and Fuzzy

This is my first lame attempt at writing a fanfic. I can promise you that the chapters will get better as they go along! Please read and review, and let me know if you have any ideas of what you want to happen between Jack and Kate later on in the story, and I will try to put some of your suggestions in my story. )

Disclaimer: Lost and anything to do with it isn't mine.

Absolutely Wonderful

Chapter 1: Warm and Fuzzy

Tiny sparks flew out into the island breeze as the fire crackled, slowly getting smaller and smaller. The clear night sky was dotted with thousands of stars, shedding light upon the sandy beach. Waves crashed on the shore rhythmically, never ceasing to a stop. Two months ago, Jack would have thought that this was paradise. Now he couldn't handle waking up to the sound of the waves, surrounded by trees, in a place where there was no such thing as winter.

Jack stared into the center of the glowing orange fire. Two months – at least that's how long he thought the survivors of the Oceanic flight crash had been stuck on this island. Being far away from civilization, lost in the middle of nowhere, caused him to lose track of time. From his spot on the sand, Jack moved his finger through the soft particles, making small circles and swirls.

Being stuck on an island wasn't all bad, though. If the plane hadn't plummeted out of the sky and landed on this strange place, he never would have met Kate.

Kate – he didn't know why he was so attracted to her. She was a convict after all, on the plane accompanied by the marshall, bound for the U.S., where she was going to be confined to a jail cell. She had supposedly murdered someone, something she could never fix, something she would never be forgiven for. Yet, he still trusted her.

Jack always seemed to forget his troubles around Kate, forget the terrible situation they were in. Maybe it was her eyes, the way they mesmerized him. Maybe it was her smile, how it shined, seeing Kate happy always made his day. Maybe it was because she was always by his side, willing to help him, never reluctant to venture out into the jungle on the latest mission. Jack didn't know what it was that made him feel attraction towards Kate, but there was something about her – something that made him have that warm and fuzzy sensation inside – the feeling he knew as love.

"Hey Jack," Kate greeted and plopped down on the sand beside Jack, "How come you're not back at the caves in bed?"

Jack hadn't realized how much time had passed, how late it must be. All the other survivors had headed to their sleeping quarters over an hour ago, yet he remained sitting on the soft sand, looking into the glow of the fire, slowly burning out. Jack shrugged. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Kate what was on his mind, how he felt towards her, but what if she didn't feel the same way?

"Well, Jack…I can't seem to fall asleep," Kate said and she laid her head on Jack's right shoulder, "I thought I would keep you company, you know, sit and stare at the fire with you…"

Jack smiled. "Thanks Kate."


	2. Just a Little While

I now present you with a brand new chapter of Absolutely Wonderful:

Absolutely Wonderful

Chapter 2: Just a Little While

"Rise and shine, Freckles."

Kate groaned and rolled over to face away from the person towering over her. After staying up for most of the night by the fire with Jack, she was somewhat tired. The one time she was actually able to get some shut-eye, someone had to disturb her. "Go away Sawyer," Kate said with an annoyed tone. She buried herself under the airline blanket a bit more, shielding the shining sun from her eyes.

"Well, well, well, look who got up on the wrong side of the bed," Sawyer replied.

"Go away Sawyer," Kate repeated.

Sawyer shrugged and walked away, heading off to do whatever he does in the afternoons. He had expected more of a response from Kate.

Kate tried to fall back to sleep. It wasn't like her to sleep in so late – normally she was up bright and early with the sun, but today she couldn't help it, she wanted to be a bit lazy, because she was waiting, waiting for a certain someone. That certain someone was Jack, she knew he would be coming around soon to bring her lunch, what he seemed to do as part of his routine each day.

Kate had guessed correctly. There was Jack, stepping barefoot along the sand, heading towards her sleeping quarters with a tray of fruit slices, just for her. Kate snuggled under her blanket and pretended she was still sleeping.

"Morning Kate?" jack ducked under the entrance of Kate's "tent", "Are you awake?" Jack placed the tray on the surface of the makeshift table by Kate's bed. He squatted down beside her and gently brushed the brown curls, which had fallen into her face behind her ear.

Kate turned so she was lying on her back, smiling. She opened her eyes and glanced up at Jack. "Good morning!" she greeted.

Jack couldn't help but grin and let out a small chuckle. He loved seeing Kate in such a cheery mood. "Good morning Kate!" Jack replied, "Actually, I should be saying good afternoon. Anyways, I just came to bring you your lunch. I should be heading back to the caves…"

Kate was now sitting up and pulling on her white shirt over the tank top she had worn to sleep. "You don't have to go if you don't want to," Kate said. She wanted Jack to stay and keep her company for a little while. Kate loved the times when she could just be with Jack, with no one to interrupt, with no one around to ruin the moment. Kate knew she was falling in love more and more each day. She had fallen in love with him ever since she helped him stitch up his wound, the first day they crashed on the island.

Kate had never felt so comfortable around anyone, being able to be herself, being able to trust. For the last few years of her life, being on the run, it was safer that way, keeping to yourself. But that all changed when she met Jack.

Jack helped her to believe that she was allowed to start over, that ever since they became stranded here, the past didn't matter, everyone could start a new life. Kate had somehow found herself able to confide in Jack, to let out all the feeling that were bottled up inside of her. When he had learned the truth about her, he didn't seem to think it made a difference, what's past is past, and we all make mistakes, some are just a little bigger than others, but everyone deserves to get a chance to be forgiven.

"But what if something happens and I'm not there?" Jack asked, concerned.

_This is just like Jack, _Kate thought, _always concerned about the others. He worries enough for all the people on the island! Jack deserves to take a break!_

"Jack, I'm sure that everyone at the caves can handle being on their own for a little while," Kate assured, "They'll be just fine."

"Kate, you have a point," Jack replied, "After all, they are all full grown adults." Jack sat down beside Kate. "It can't do any harm if I stay here for just a little while."

* * *

Thanks to the four people who took the time to review! I love you so much.

And many thanks to Shiggity Shwa, for making me more confident about my story and being so supportive )


End file.
